


Hiraeth

by Miss_Lovelin



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, gary and hue need a moment, hue is a good adoptive dad, so here i am providing that moment, vaguely mentions gary's implied suicide attempts...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21917044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Lovelin/pseuds/Miss_Lovelin
Summary: H.U.E. and Gary reconnect after a long time. Spoilers for season 2, oneshot
Relationships: Gary Goodspeed & HUE
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	Hiraeth

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Final Space.
> 
> 'Hiraeth' is a Welsh concept of longing for home. It's a word which cannot be completely translated, meaning more than solely "missing something" or "missing home." It implies the meaning of missing a time, an era, or a person - including homesickness for what may not exist any longer.

"What's one thing that you've always wanted to do, but couldn't because you didn't have a body?"

This is a question, H.U.E. thought, with many plausible answers. Paris was a nice thought to bring up again, but since Earth was in ruins, that was an impossible dream, and therefore an inadequate answer to give to Gary.

Since that time, there were several more answers to give.

Perhaps the answer didn't have to be spoken.

H.U.E. slowly lifts up his hand in response. Gary watches in mild surprise as it reaches towards his hand, and its cold, metallic fingers wrap around his own, slightly squeezing the palm, but not too hard.

Gary returns the gesture, looking at the robot with a softer expression, as if he were on the verge of tears.

"...Oh."

"It's been a while," H.U.E. states quietly, changing the subject. He doesn't look at Gary, still staring directly ahead.

"Since it was just us."

The pair sat together against a wall in the halls of the Crimson Light. According to the clocks, it was past midnight, but Gary was struggling to sleep in Final Space, given the circumstances that led them here.

It had been only a week since they had been sealed in. Quinn was still recuperating from the trauma of being in Final Space for so long, all alone. Avocato was still trying to wrap his head around the various details surrounding his negated death, possession and all the events in between. Little Cato was taking the opportunity to reconnect with him. Everyone was helping each other out. If it weren't for where they were all stranded, would it have been more pleasant?

But if all those dead alternate timeline versions of himself floating around outside were any implication, Gary knew he was being targeted, and felt at any moment a horrifying interdimensional beast would find and kill him, too.

Gary returns from spacing out, quietly musing over H.U.E.'s statement. He is still holding his hand.

"You're right... I haven't had an actual conversation with you in a while. How's it been? Y'know, aside from the whole 'trapped here' situation. Hey, is it true that you and A.V.A. are a thing now? And how did you-..."

H.U.E. still doesn't look towards Gary.

The blonde felt a sense of deja vu regarding the early days of his prison sentence. H.U.E. didn't normally act like... this, anymore. It felt so cold, and solemn, and... nowadays, very out of place for the former A.I. of the Galaxy-01.

"H.U.E.? Are you okay?"

The robot glances downward.

"I've just been... reflecting over a lot of things, lately."

He spoke slowly, with a sad-sounding inflection. Gary zeroes in on this, having never heard H.U.E. explicitly expressing emotion, to him, no less. He'd only heard the same monotonous voice for the past five years, up to when he believed he was drawing his final breaths. No... no, he heard H.U.E. laugh before, though those instances were few and far between.

"Like... what?" was all he could say, as his brain was going miles per minute.

H.U.E. finally turns to him, his voice becoming even quieter, almost hesitant.

"...Gary... I feel like you don't really... need me, anymore... do you?"

Silence filled the room for nearly a minute.

"Wh...? What are you talking about?!" Gary suddenly stands up, lifting the little robot up off of the ground and slightly shaking him.

"Why would you ask that, H.U.E.!?" The question must've struck a nerve, as Gary's mood pulls a full 360- tears were forming in the corners of his eyes and his voice was cracking.

H.U.E. is quiet throughout the outburst before letting out what sounded like a little sigh, extending one hand and wiping away the first tear that falls. Gary clung to the robot in a tight hug, sliding back onto the floor.

"Answer the question, H.U.E.," Gary reiterates, obvious hurt and a tinge of anger in his voice.

"I'm sorry, Gary. I didn't know how to phrase that."

"You said you'd never think of leaving me..."

"I still wouldn't leave you," H.U.E. continues to wipe away Gary's tears, "but I feel like you... left me... not in a literal sense, but... I'm useless now. If I am not useful, I have no worth. No one else really wants me around like this."

"Oh..." Gary's face softens as he realizes.

"Oh! No! No, H.U.E.! I've been... I've been pushing you away this entire time, haven't I?! This is our first conversation in weeks!"

"..." The projection screen on the robot's body displays a picture of a heart cracking in half.

"H.U.E., I'm so sorry for being so cold towards you... We both know spending five years together wasn't really our choice, and five years with KVN was a torture neither of us deserved, but I'm glad to see you still caring so much for me after how I've been treating you lately. You were like my very own rental dad when I needed one most. Call me hypocritical, but hearing you say that about yourself really hurts me. If it hadn't been for you, I probably wouldn't be alive today, and I want you to remember that."

The broken heart on H.U.E.'s screen suddenly mends itself back into one. Gary smiles, chuckling warmly.

"H.U.E., I think I might need you here and now, more than ever... you know the most about me. You've seen me at my very lowest... and this place really terrifies the crap out of me. You were the one who helped me survive those five lonely years. Every time I tried to... you know, you always stopped me. You remember those little talks we used to have after those... incidents? If I was honest with you, you'd always give me a cookie, and I felt better... You can take just one look at me and see everything I try to hide, and you understand... I... just need you. A lot."

He hugs the little robot again.

"I love you..."

H.U.E. slowly returns the embrace, much gentler this time around.

"I love you, too, Gary..."

"Now, this is a hug," Gary states with pride.

"When I remember all the progress that you've made in changing from the person you were before, I always feel so proud. What we have been through... what we've done, could break anyone else, but you... you fell sometimes, but you always got back up. Even when I thought I lost you, and I thought I'd be stuck there forever... I was so happy when I saw you were still alive. And even though I felt like we were drifting apart, I was happy to see how you were still growing and changing, and all the choices you made. You're a good father. I just missed you."

Gary wipes away his own tears, standing back up.

"You're a good father, too! Give yourself more credit. And I promise I'll spend more time with you again. Self-doubt is a very human quality, H.U.E..."

He's about to walk back to his room when he glances back towards H.U.E., sheepishly.

"...Can I still tell you about my nightmares if I have them? Just like old times?"

That was always a source of comfort for Gary when he had bad dreams on the Galaxy-01, which was often. He needed comfort and to hear someone's voice. H.U.E. always listened.

(H.U.E. eventually gave him a weighted blanket and told him to imagine being hugged, with Gary suggesting in turn that it was how H.U.E. gave a hug without a real body. This actually helped him sleep better.)

If H.U.E. could smile, he would be doing so.

"Of course. Good night, Gary."

"G'night, Da- I mean, H.U.E.! Sorry. Have fun doing... whatever!"

The door shuts, leaving H.U.E. alone again. But he wasn't upset. If anything, he felt a great sense of closure.

Looking into his data files, H.U.E. opens a list of names to respond to when addressed, and adds "Dad" quickly with no second thoughts.

Just in case.

**Author's Note:**

> hi I'm obsessed with Hue being Gary's adoptive dad.
> 
> (also little cato's grandpa now, I am stating facts)
> 
> thanks for reading my mess


End file.
